


Fire Ants

by joeyrz



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-14
Updated: 2000-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP: camping, fire ants, sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Ants

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sentinel story (not counting one or two ObSenads) I have written. Please be kind. I got the idea for this short PWP, when I noticed I had been bitten by a fire ant. And I’m procrastinating studying for a final.

Cascade Forest, Dusk

“Hey Chief, careful where you put your bag, you don’t want any creepy crawlers at night.”

“Yes, mother,” Blair quipped as he unrolled his sleeping bag, sparring only a glance to the area underneath.

********

Blair stirred inside his sleeping bag, and reached down to scratch his leg. Still more asleep than awake, he tried to make sense of the itchy, tickling feeling on his legs. Rousing a bit more, he sat up and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. Pulling his hands away he focused on an ant walking on his hand. Squinting at the low light from the fire, he realized it was a fire ant.

Another itch on his upper thigh made Blair jump up from his bag and start to peel away the worn jeans he’d put on to sleep with. The bag got caught in his legs and the anthropologist went down on his knees with an “Oomph!”

Jim woke up to the noises Blair was making, currently a string of shit’s, damn’s, ow’s and get off’s.

Adjusting his eye sight automatically to see better in the little light of the fire, Jim saw Blair disentangle himself from his sleeping bag and try to get his jeans off while scratching his legs and thighs through them.

Focusing on something moving on the jeans, he noticed several fire ants on his Guide.

“Shit Chief, are they biting you?” Jim asked as he got out of his own bag and went over to his partner, who’d gone from scratching to jumping up and down while trying to get the stubborn zipper down.

“Wow, Detective, you figure that one out all by yourself?” Blair asked sarcastically, then added, “Help me here man, please!”

Jim Moved Blair away from his ant infested sleeping bag and planted him on his own. Jim kneeled before his friend and batted Blair’s hands away. He took hold of Blair’s hips long enough to get his to settle down, then moved his hands to the zipper. The sudden realization that he was about to take Blair’s jeans off while on his knees in front of him made him tremble and stop to get his breathing under control.

Unfortunately, Blair took that as a sign that Jim was inspecting his zipper, figuring out how to get it down.

“Shit, man, are they stuck? I gotta get them off, off, off!” The younger man started to bounce again, trying to ease the discomfort of the ants on his skin.

That snapped Jim out of his reverie, and he once again got Blair to stand still, while he pulled the zipper down and peeled the jeans off.

“Oh man, thanks, thanks, thanks!”

Blair bent down to bat away the ants on his legs. Jim started to help him with the ones on his lower legs, while Blair took care of his thighs.

The batting away with rough slaps turned slowly into caresses with gentle hands. Jim moved his hands upward, caressing his partner’s thighs. Blair dropped his hands away, so not to disturb Jim’s.

When the detective reached the edge of Blair’s boxers, he trailed his fingertips lightly just underneath them, nowhere near his groin, but the intimacy of the act could not be denied.

Jim breathed deep once, and when the unmistakable scent of Blair’s pheromones hit him, he took the waistband of his Guide’s boxers and pulled them down in one swift, graceful movement.

Not sparring a second, Jim nuzzled then licked the fully erect cock of his Guide, drawing out a guttural moan from Blair. Grasping Blair’s ass cheeks, Jim drew Blair inside his mouth, starting a light suction. Pulling back, he licked the underside of Blair’s cock, from tip to base, then pulled each ball into his mouth and lightly sucked and teased them with his tongue.

Blair had a firm grip on Jim’s shoulders and was muttering small words of encouragement.

Suddenly the Sentinel engulfed the cock before him, taking almost all of it in and started sucking for all it was worth. When Blair’s moans increased in volume, and Jim felt the younger man’s balls draw up, he separated Blair’s ass cheeks and pressed previously saliva slicked finger inside Blair’s opening.

With one last shout of Jim’s name, Blair spent himself inside his new lover’s mouth.

Jim controlled Blair’s boneless descent, and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Blair returned the kiss full force, tasting himself in Jim’s lips and grinding his body against Jim’s.

The Sentinel fell back on his sleeping back, pulling his Guide on top of him.

“I want you, Blair.... wanna be inside you,” Jim murmured against his lover’s lips.

“You have me... all of me, anything you want.”

Jim growled and pulled from the tempting lips to attack mouth, teeth and tongue to Blair’s neck, working on a large passion mark.

Blair pulled away from Jim and unbuttoned his shirt, or rather, the shirt he’s borrowed from Jim. When he started to pull it off, his Sentinel stopped him.

“Leave it. I love how my shirt looks on you,” Jim said as he ran his fingers over the furred chest, finding and teasing brown nipples until they where hard little nubs. Jim continued his exploration of Blair’s body, running his hands underneath the shirt to caress the strong back. He trailed down and cupped Blair’s ass, pulling him down to grind his jean covered erection into Blair’s bare one.

Realizing that his lover had to be uncomfortable by now, Blair finished what he had started and had Jim out of his clothes in record time. He pulled off Jim and began rummaging in his camping bag, uttering a small cry of triumph when he came up with a small travel tube of lube.

“Planning something, Blair?”

The younger man grinned at the teasing tone, covering up the goofy smile that threatened to come out at Jim’s use of his given name.

“Always be prepared is my motto.”

“You’re gonna have to buy more of those and stash them all around the loft then,” Jim said teasingly, but his face was serious, letting Blair know this wasn’t a one time thing.

Blair understood and couldn’t keep the goofy smile from coming this time.

“We’re gonna have to stop at the first pharmacy we find on the way home.”

Blair went back to Jim, and crawled up his body, making sure to rub every inch of him on Jim. When he reached his mouth, he devoured it.

Blair took Jim’s right hand and spread some lube on his middle finger, then drew the hand behind him and he sat up. The younger man guided Jim’s finger inside his body, keeping firm hold of his wrist to keep the movement he wanted. He pulled Jim’s hand back and added more lube, this time lubing his own fingers. He pressed both Jim and his middle fingers inside himself this time.

Underneath him, Jim laid mesmerized at the sight of Blair wantonly rising up and down both their fingers, having made this act of stretching and preparing more erotic than he thought possible. He was close to zoning out when Blair pulled their fingers out.

Jim moaned at the sensation of Blair applying lube on his cock and the knowledge of what was to come, no pun intended.

“Jim?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“I love you,” Blair whispered, rising up and aligning Jim’s cock to his opening. But before he could impale himself, Jim took hold of his hips and held him still.

“Jim?”

The Sentinel pulled his Guide down for a breath taking kiss.

“I love you too, Blair.... so long.... so much.... love you.... wanna love you... forever...” Jim whispered between smaller, not less breath taking kisses.

“You’ve got me, forever. I love you, James.” And with that, Blair sat up again, and pushed down, taking Jim inside himself.

“OH! Love!”

Blair started an easy rhythm, determined to make it last. When he shifted to grab Jim’s shoulder, his lover’s cock brushed his prostate, making him cry out in pleasure. They started moving faster, harder. When Jim went to grasp Blair cock, the younger man pulled his hand away and laced their fingers.

“From you.... only you... wanna come.... from you.... inside me,” Blair explained between thrusts.

The declaration pushed Jim’s last button and he came hard, with an extra deep shove inside Blair, his come filling Blair, the sensation of it and the knowledge he brought Jim to such an explosive climax made Blair come too, his seed splattering Jim’s belly and chest.

The younger man collapsed on top of his lover, exhausted and boneless, but happier than he’d been in his life.

“Love you, Jim.”

“Love you too, Blair.”

“Jim?”

“Yeah?”

“I love the fire ants too.”

Their laughter of joy and happiness fulfilled echoed through the clearing.

 

The End of the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Way back when I first posted this, a "very nice person" [/sarcasm] was "nice" enough to let me know that she couldn't even possibly finish reading this story, because there are no fire ants in the northern areas of the US, like the fictional Cascade, Washington. I hope, for those who *did* finish reading this story, can suspend reality long enough to believe that men can have super senses, animal spirits, live in a fictional city, and have fire ants in a northern state.


End file.
